1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to auxiliary machines for grinding workpieces and, particularly, to a rolling machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Rolling machines are widely used to grind workpieces, for example, optical components. A typical rolling machine includes a pair of hollow holders. In use, a workpiece is manually aligned with the pair of hollow holders. The pair of hollow holders is then vacuumized to hold two ends of a workpiece. Each hollow holder is driven to rotate the workpiece. The workpiece is grinded into a circular shape by a grinding wheel. However, the workpiece is not accurately aligned with the pair of hollow holders via the typical rolling machine.
Therefore, a new rolling machine is desired to overcome the above-described shortcoming.